User blog:MissGrotesqueBurlesque/Do My Eyes Deceive Me?
It was the summer, so it was especially hot during the day. So I went out at night to ride my horses. It was about 8pm, and I'd just left the flashlight in the barn rather than taking it with me, as it barely did anything, thankfully the moon was quite bright. Suddenly, I started hearing unusual rustling sounds in the bushes behind me. I just figured it was a rabbit, or a fox, and went about my ride. The rustling got louder, so I turned to look and see if anything was there. I rode closer, and everything stopped, there was nothing there. I turned around, and kept riding, then, I saw something out of the corner of my eyes, it looked slightly like a human, but was too large. I just figured it was my imagination, I had been reading lots of CreepyPasta that day anyway. I decided to ride into another area, everything seemed normal, until my horse randomly stopped. When I looked where she was looking, I saw what looked like a small, young girl, in an old white dress. And then, she just disappeared. I saw her probably three more times. When I started cantering, from the corner of my eye, I saw a large, grey figure running on the other side of the fence. I stopped my horse, and the figure started running even faster, before disappearing into thin air. That creature reminded me of The Rake. I cooled down my horse, then went home. When I was trying to sleep that night, I kept hearing strange sounds in my room, and I kept seeing a large dark figure. I tured my TV back on, so I wouldn't be in total darkness. While walking back to my bed, my TV turned back off. I just climbed back into bed, when I started hearing sounds coming from outside my window. That's when I really got scared. My dog was also over at that side of my house, barking. Maybe it was just a tree branch, but, there's no tree branches that could reach my window I thought. I convinced myself it was probably just a small animal, and soon fell asleep. The next night, while riding, I saw the strange creature again, along with a few other disturbing things. One thing I saw, that scared me enough to go home almost instantly, was when I looked over near the storage barn, and saw a body, wrapped in a heavy cloth, with chains all around it, chained on a tree branch by it's feet. My horse noticed it as well and began backing up, I rode out, and soon rode back in. Nothing was there. After turning the barn light off, I was about to head home, when I started hearing whispering, I couldn't make out anything, but it was coming from inside the barn. A few days later, it was very stormy looking out, so I decided to squeeze in a quick ride. I was getting scared, so my at-the-time boyfriend called me. I told him what was going on, and soon I got scared enough to go back inside the barn. The storm cut us off, so we decided to text. While I was sitting on the loft stairs waiting for the storm to calm down, I heard my dead grandfather scream my name, from right outside the barn. But I didn't dare go to look, I stayed right where I was. Soon enough, the storm let up, and I went home. Feeling very uneasy for the rest of the day. My friends have said maybe a ghost or demon from Waverly Hills Sanatorium had followed me home, as I have a rock from inside room 502. I'm starting to think they're right. There's still multiple things that continue to happen, but for now, those are the most memorable ones. Category:Blog posts